1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An upper part of a vehicle body of an automobile includes an airbag that protects, when the automobile is subjected to a side impact, the head of an occupant by being developed in a downward direction. A front end of a lower end of the airbag is joined to one end of a strap. The other end of the strap is joined to a fixed point of a front pillar. In some structures, a rear end of an airbag may be connected to a rear pillar by a strap.
When an airbag is developed, a front end of the airbag is connected to a front pillar by a substantially horizontal strap to prevent the front end of the airbag in the developed condition from being withdrawn. The airbag is stored in a vehicle body in a folded condition in which the airbag is wound from the lower end. A strap is provided toward the fixed point in an obliquely downward direction from the front end of the wound airbag to extend along the front pillar (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-171464).